


Тигр

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Юра никогда не берёт подарков у фанатов, но разве можно отказать гепарду?





	Тигр

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

После выступления тесные тряпки, названные костюмом, всегда мерзко липнут к телу, и всё, чего хочется Юре только что откатавшему свою программу — стянуть их с себя поскорее. Это его третий отбор в финал Гран-При, и он совсем не волнуется за результат — волноваться он будет после, сидя на скамье, перед тем как давать интервью журналистам, а сейчас, всё что ему нужно — добраться до бортика под оглушающе-восторженный рёв фанатов, который он давно перестал воспринимать отдельными звуками, и теперь это лишь раздражающий фоновый шум.

Фанаты счастливо смотрят на него, кто-то кидает под ноги игрушки, но Юра с лёгкостью лавирует между ними, уверенно продвигаясь к выходу со льда, когда его взгляд падает на нечто невероятное — один из фанатов обрядился в большой костюм гепарда! Гепарда, мать его, как его вообще пропустили? Юра даже не сразу понимает, что приостанавливается и внимательно рассматривает детали ростового костюма, когда замечает, что тот держит в «лапках» аналогичную своему костюму игрушку и несколько неловко протягивает её вперёд. Взгляд умоляющих глаз скрыт маской, но морда огромного гепарда улыбается, и Юра ловит себя на том, что улыбается этому пушистому созданию в ответ.

В конце концов, удержаться попросту невозможно, несмотря на твёрдое убеждение — ничего не брать у фанатов. Эта ревущая, страстная толпа всегда была готова порвать его на ленточки для сувениров ещё с самых малых лет, когда Юра на юниорских взял своё первое золото, но кот, оснащённый намётками когтей на пушистых лапах такой невинный, что Юра подкатывается и выхватывает игрушку из рук, забыв поблагодарить или просто отпустить улыбку. Разве то, что он принял всего у одного фаната игрушку, не должно быть и без того знаковым событием?

Следующий тур встречает его теми же восторженными фанатами, ведь его программа просто рвёт конкурентов. Юра на высоте, когда катает под яркую, агрессивную мелодию, и он снова мокрый, потный и уставший катит со льда, думая о том, что готов убить за бутылку воды и скамью, хотя всё это ждёт его всего на расстоянии нескольких метров.

Он и сам не замечает, как взгляд скользит по трибуне, выхватывая среди прочих светловолосого парня, стоящего там же, на самом краю между фанатами и тренерами, и немного застенчиво с невинной улыбкой протягивающего огромного, искусно выполненного игрушечного тигра. Тигр умильно скалится, но не так умильно, как парень его подносящий. Юра набирает скорость и выхватывает полосатого монстра из рук фаната по виду, кажется, младше его самого, с длинными волосами, забранными в низкий хвост, и успевает услышать счастливое «Спасибо», выкрикнутое по-русски.

«Ну конечно», — думает Юра, приложившись к бутылке с водой и устроившись на скамье рядом с тренером, — «кто ещё, кроме русского, додумается притащить такого огромного плюшевого зверя на чемпионат?»

Впрочем, игрушку он из рук не выпускает, даже во время интервью.

Накануне финала Юра натыкается на того самого фаната трижды.

В первый раз перед автоматом с едой и напитками, когда идёт взять себе воды. Он не сразу узнаёт лицо, кажущееся ему смутно знакомым, но парень не делает попытки заговорить с ним, а Юре не с руки узнавать, откуда фанат в спортивной зоне, куда не пускают зрителей.

Второй раз он примечает его пепельные волосы, когда делает растяжку, а парень совершенно спокойно проходит мимо, широко улыбнувшись. Юра смотрит в телефон, сделав вид, что не заметил эту невероятно притягательную открытую улыбку и сверкающие глаза. С фанатами нельзя иметь дел, хотя этот и кажется ему адекватным.

В третий же раз Юра сталкивается с ним на улице, и взрывается:

— Ты что, меня преследуешь?!

— Нет, — растерянно отзывается парень, — я тут своего нанимателя жду. О, а вот и он, — говорит фанат и радостно машет рукой дяде Яше.

— Ты работаешь на тренера? — только и успевает спросить Юра, когда к ним подходит Фельцман.

— А, вижу, ты уже познакомился с моим крестником, — усмехается он, — кстати, твои костюмы сшиты по его эскизам, так что формально, вы уже знакомы.

— Ты художник, — понимающе кивает Юра, перед тем, как в его голове складывается вся картина. — Постой, а почему...

— Потому что Витя заупрямился и не захотел встречаться лично, пока ты сам его не заметишь, — с тяжёлым вздохом поясняет тренер, — на самом деле он твой ярый поклонник.

— Дядя Яша! — с упрёком вскидывается Витя и смущённо улыбается.

— А что, разве не так? Ты ведь даже притащился в этом году в ростовом костюме! — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает тот, и Юра хмыкает.

— Так и знал, что кроме русского такое никому в голову не придёт.

Витя снова выдаёт свою очаровательную улыбку, и Юра снова ловит себя на том, что с крестником дяди Яши стоит свести более близкое знакомство.

— Ладно, хватит тут любезничать, у нас ещё дела, так что идём, — говорит Фельцман, и неторопливым шагом идёт по ярко освещённой улице.

— Ох, да, чуть не забыл, — спохватывается Витя и достаёт из рюкзака простой пакет, протягивает его Юре, — знаю, ты обычно не берёшь подарки у фанатов, но мне кажется, тебе понравится. Если нет, то отдай кому-нибудь, ладно? 

Он убегает, не дожидаясь ответа, и скрывается за поворотом, когда Юра решается достать подарок из пакета. В его руках оказывается простая чёрная худи с рыжими полосами и огромной тигриной мордой на спине. «Отдать его, ага, как же», — мысленно возмущается Юра и проверяет карманы на всякий случай, и предчувствие его не подводит.

«На удачу» — гласит коротенькая записка, прикреплённая к крохотному сувениру — льву с большой и мягкой гривой.

Юра думает, что удача ему уже улыбнулась. Невинно, широко улыбнулась, и сверкнула невероятными синими глазами на прощание, и с ней стоит свести куда более тесное знакомство.

В финале Гран-При Юрий Плисецкий показывает новый мировой рекорд.


End file.
